MOLTUAE Drabbles
by ChibiJessity
Summary: Meaning of Life, the Universe, and Everything Drabbles. Rated low becuase some stories are G. Just about any pairing... Yaoi, and het. smut in later chapters... 42 in all.
1. Ankle

A/n: Okay, the first in my 42 drabble "The Meaning of Life, the Universe, and Everything Drabbles". If you don't get the 42 thing, than you need to read The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and beg me for forgiveness because Douglas Adams is teh awesome, even if he is dead. Anyhoo... on to the drabble-ness.

/\/\/\/\

#1: Ankle

Roy was in bed. On a Monday morning. Not an unusual situation on most Mondays. Except this morning, Hawkeye-chuui was there. In his bedroom. Though not exactly as close to him as he would've generally preferred. She walked back over to his bedside, carrying an ice pack and a bandage.

"Taisa, let me see it."

"Hawkeye, it will be fine."

"Sir, I must insist. It'll only get worse if it's not cared for properly."

He sighed, and waited for a moment, just to make sure she wasn't going to change her mind. When she didn't move or say anything more, he obediently pulled back the covers, wincing a bit. His ankle was twice its normal size and was a rather interesting shade of blue-purple.

"Oh, Roy..." Riza sighed.

/\/\/\/\

A/n: Yes, I'm back again. Don't bother to tell me the beginning of this is sentence fragments and that I need to brush up on my grammar. I wrote it that way for emphasis.


	2. Blender

#2: Blender

A voice floated across the office...

"Well, at least the coffeepot won't be lonely; maybe I'll drink a smoothie now and then, just so you get contact from someone else besides Armstrong."...

Riza looked up from the paperwork she had been supervising on Roy's desk. Perking a brow, she looked down to her Taisa.

"What is Havoc going on about, and to whom?"

"Oh, he's just talking to Armstrong's new blender. He's introducing it to the coffeepot..." Roy sighed.

A/n: Well, this is the second one, if you want to know more about the coffeepot thing and Havoc, I suggest you go look at another one of my drabbles on called "Coffeepot Disturbances". It might help you understand this one a little better.


	3. Hello

A/N: Well... These are going to start not being in order, because 1. I'm not writing them in order, and2. Some are connected to each other.

Anyhoo...

Warnings: Uh... PG-13? That allows my one f# and crude language... Anyhoo, implied Yaoi. Don't get mad at me, you've been warned.

And for some of you Ed enthusiasts... The blond is Havoc. Sorry.

* * *

#8: Hello

_Brrrrrrrring...Brrrrrrrring...Brrr-- _

Roy stuck out his hand and grabbed the receiver, cutting the third ring short. Beside him, a very sleepy and drunk looking blond slept, his arm resting on the Colonel's chest.

"Did you fuck him yet?" came the Lieutenant Colonel's voice, not un-amused.

"I'm working on it," Roy sighed.

"Loser," was the sharp, teasing reply.

"Blow me." Another witty retort.

"Nah, I believe that's _your_ job, Mustang," and Hughes hung up.

Resisting the urge to set the phone ablaze, Roy replaced the receiver and looked over at the puff of blond hair sticking out from underneath the covers. Today was going to be a very interesting day...


	4. Nightmare

A/N: Uhm... this one is pretty clear cut.

Warnings: Um... G? PG? Somewhere in there. And.. Royai. You've been warned, don't bother me if you have a problem. I don't particularly care.

But... feedback is always apreciated.

* * *

#29: Nightmare 

Roy looked up from the piece of paper he had been staring at for the past 5 minutes. He saw that his Lieutenant had fallen asleep at her desk, her hand still gripping the pen she'd been using. Looking at the clock, he sighed. At 2:30 am, it was not worth going home only to have to get up four hours later and come back. Sighing again, he straightened his desk, but, he was startled by a small noise: a whimper. The smallest of sounds, but it was enough to catch his attention.

Looking back at Hawkeye, he saw a few tears fall from her features. She was crying. Surprised to see her weeping, he hurried to her and hovered, unsure of what to do. Putting a hand softly on her shoulder, he shook her lightly.

"Hawkeye..." He whispered.

She shrank away from his touch, waking up quickly. Turning away from him, she wiped her eyes, blushing, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, sir. It was just a dream."

Apologizing, she stood, announcing that she would be back in a few moments and that he should lay down on the couch and get some rest while he could.


	5. Copy

A/N: Um.

Warnings: G. Royai.

Hm...

Disclaimer: I don't ownmuch of this stuff. Just the situations I put 'em in. Don't sue me, I have no money. You'd be sorely disappointed.

* * *

#3: Copy- A continuation of 'Nightmare'

Roy listened to her, wondering what exactly her dream had been about. He kicked off his boots and laid down on the couch. When she returned, he could tell she washed her face, because the small hairs that framed her face were damp. She was carrying a light blue blanket with her and she walked over to the sofa, believing him to be asleep, and sat on the floor, wrapped on the blanket and leaning against the couch. She sighed and rested her arms on her knees, burying her face into her elbow.

The Colonel opened his eyes after he was sure she had settled. He saw the small huddle of blue and, seeking to comfort hr, he tentatively placed his palm on her back, rubbing softly. She stiffened, and he'd expected that, but slowly, she relaxed and finally drifted off to sleep.

Smiling to himself, he sprawled out and, copying her, drifted off himself.


	6. Vacuum

A/N: Hi.

Warning: NC-17? I dunno. Yaoi. Nothing REALLY graphic. You are warned. Don't read if you don't like.

* * *

#10: Vacuum

Hughes walked through the hallway with a stack of papers that Lieutenant Hawkeye had asked him to deliver to the Colonel. Upon arrival to the corridor that the man's office branched off of, he heard noises. Oddly familiar noises.

"Just... get on the floor, Jean."

"But--"

"Right, now get the aforementioned on the floor."

The Lieutenant Colonel froze outside the door.

"Fine." And then came a thump of something hitting the floor, along with a loud sigh.

"There, much better."

A series of noises then came through the seemingly thick wooden doors: another sigh, a small grunt and a series of very... wet noises.

"Wait... You don't need to come up for air! Breathing is over rated... just... hold on a few more..."

Then several loud coughs came from inside.

"Oh.. you choked, did you?... Whoopsie..." The normal sarcastic tone of the Colonel's floated through the wood. "Well... I suppose that's good enough."

Hughes then burst through the door, only to walk in on this scene: Roy zipping up his pants and Havoc standing up, wiping his mouth off with a tissue. Standing there, slightly amused, Hughes gave Roy a look. The Colonel breezed past him, and with a pat on the shoulder, whispered, "Man's got a mouth like a Hoover... Ooohm."

And with that, he walked out of the office, leaving a furiously blushing Havoc and...

A very offended Hughes.

"Why wasn't I invited..."


	7. Queer

A/N: Heh.

Warnings: YAOI. YAOIYAOIYAOI. I think that's enough to get the point across. NC-17 apparently.

* * *

#17: Queer

Three men stumbled back into the alchemist's apartment. Joking and laughing, it was obvious they had spent the better part of the evening drinking. Somehow, they made it back to the bedroom, the tall blond promptly flopping down on the bed, too intoxicated. The other two men left him there, walking into the bathroom down the hall.

Once in the bathroom, the alchemist was pushed against the wall, his lips met with the same lips he had grown accustomed to, his chin tickled lightly by the hair on the other man's. Breaking away, breathless, onyx eyes scrutinized,

"You know, it's mean to leave Jean out of the fun..."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Chuckling, Mustang shed his half-unbuttoned shirt and turned on the water in the shower.

"I bet you can't fuck him in the time it takes me to shower."

"You're on."

And with that, the Lieutenant Colonel left the bathroom, making his way down the hall and entering the bedroom again.

Jean Havoc was sprawled out on the bed, his military jacket already on the floor and the button of his pants undone. He was either too drunk to finish undressing himself or he hoped someone else was going to do it for him. It made no difference to Maes. Practically pouncing on the blond, he slipped off the thin white t-shirt, nuzzling against the bare skin, Jean looking hazily back at him, his eyes showing he was waiting for more. That look, whether the giver knew it or not, was exactly what Hughes needed. Stripping himself, as the other was too drunk, he then stuck his hands between the material of Jean's boxers and the skin taut over muscles that made up the cute ass the Lieutenant Colonel and Colonel liked to sneak looks at in the office, like giggling high school girls.

Pulling both garments down and tossing them to the side, Hughes helped the blond put his ankles over his shoulders. Not one to waste any time, seeing as he _did_ have a time limit, Maes gave one good push and had Jean moaning beneath him.

In the shower, Roy heard a loud moan. Not one to enjoy losing a bet, he hurriedly rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair. Deeming himself clean, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Drying himself quickly, he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way down the hall, his hair still dripping.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, he found Jean panting on the bed, sprawled out, naked, and Hughes tossing several soggy tissues into the wastebasket, cloth less as well. Grinning at Roy, he winked.

"I win."

"Queer..." Roy teased playfully, and in turn was pushed to the floor.

"I take it you want some too then."


End file.
